DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Biostatistical Core supports the activities that are essential to the smooth functioning and interaction of the SPORE in Ovarian Cancer. This core functions to provide overall coordination of the three Research Programs and the Scientific Cores. In addition, this core is responsible for administration of the Career Development Program and the Developmental Research Program. The Internal and External Advisory Committees are coordinated through this core and, along with the Executive Committee of the SPORE are responsible for scientific planning and evaluation. The core is also responsible for the statistical planning, analysis and data management for each of the Research Programs and Developmental Projects. In addition, the core will also provide for maintenance and reconciliation of budgets and accounts, assist in acquisition of supplies and handle personnel management.